The Mask of Death
by karone-sakura
Summary: The Mask of Death. Its what he wears as death surrounds him on all sides. Starting with his family as a baby. What if not all of his family is as gone as he thought? OOC and Dumbledore bashing.


**_The Mask of Death

* * *

_**

_Summary: The Mask of Death. Its what he wears as death surrounds him on all sides. Starting with his family as a baby. What if not all of his family is as gone as he thought? OOC and Dumbledore bashing.

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything. Though I wish I did... it would be totally awesome! I only own whatever characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Prolong:_

_Little Harry Potter is seven years old. Having read a lot at the library while growing up he has a vast knowledge of all things muggle. He never had a childhood so to him that knowledge was useless in a way. At first he had read all the children's book but he grew tired of them because they are of stories of happiness and of childish thing. Harry Potter in his mind and heart are no longer that of a child. He has aged with all the misfortune that has found him. _

_Harry Potter has never known true happiness. Yet somewhere in the world lies happiness. The kind of happiness he seeks. Only problem is that he may have to kill many in order to gain that happiness. Is he ready to destroy his soul just so he can be happy?_

_Will he escape the ones who torture him to almost death? The Dursley's have to pay for there crime. Harry will be the one to deliver the blow but first he needs to find the strength within. So with a heavy load on his shoulders he goes out into the world. Not knowing what is in store for him. Not knowing that there have been many lies that have been spun in his life. He will discover he is not as alone as he had first thought. Will he get his revenge?

* * *

_

Chapter One: Beginnings and Ends

A black haired, emerald green eyed boy sat in his room having just been beaten by his uncle. What is different about this boy is the lightning bolt on the right side of his forehead. This little boy so skinny that one could see each of his bones. The clothes he wears swallows him whole because they are too big for him. Having been given hand me downs from his cousin who is as big as a whale.

Little Harry Potter the sole survivor of a car crash that took his siblings lives and that of his parents. At least that is what his Aunt Petunia told him. His aunt a long necked horse faced woman took in young Harry at the age of one. She forced him to clean her house and cook her families meals when he was old enough.

He went to school but there he had no friends. He wasn't aloud to get better marks the his cousin Dudley. Dudley and his gang would beat poor Harry whenever they had a chance. In fact they bullied all the kids at school. Dudley's parents thinking him an angel. Petunia would give him whatever he wanted. Harry in the eyes of the Dursley's is that of a freak. One who should not be alive. That is how he has lived his life so far. Though it would soon change. For the better? Or Worse?

Harry sat on his cot crying silently while holding his left arm to his chest. He peeked his head out if his room from in a cupboard under the stairs just as lightning danced across the sky scaring him so badly he fell back onto his cot. His uncle forgot to lock the door to which little Harry was grateful. Tonight he would escape. Tonight all his suffering would end. He would finally leave and never look back.

Harry grabbed his backpack with all his belongings. Since he doesn't have much there wasn't much to pack. He then wanders into the kitchen and grabs some food for his journey. He's not sure where he's going but he has to get away. If he doesn't... Harry knew that Uncle Vernon would kill him.

Harry looks back at the house that had caused him so much grief over the years. He then opens the front door just as it starts to rain. Looking back once more Harry limps out of the house. Harry turns back to the house with hatred in his eyes. Without knowing it he caused the lightning to strike the house starting it on fire.

With fear in his eyes he runs from the house. Having used accidental magic only one other time in his life. After getting a good distance he turns to watch the house burn. He hears the screams of Petunia as she tries to save Dudley. Vernon has already died because when the lightning had struck it had hit Vernon while he was asleep. Killing him after getting the shock of his life.

Petunia's screams soon died down as the burning building collapse on her and her son killing them instantly. Harry feels a little remorse but soon turns away. Now no one would look for him. Everyone would think him dead. Harry smiled from his new born freedom.

He walks away without a second glance or in this case a fourth glance. He wanders through the streets of Surrey trying to find a place to hide or at least a place to sleep. Walking through muddy puddles he makes his way out of Surrey. Finding a small bridge he crawls under it and falls asleep for the night. As the end of one chapter of his life closes... Another soon opens which may or may not be better then the last. All Harry knows is... He is free at last.

* * *

(**A/N** Very short beginning I know. I do hope you like this story. I would like to explain some things about this story before I continue. I have used this title before but this story is totally different. Also I do NOT accept flames. They are very hurtful. 

There are many OC's coming into play in the next few chapters. He will go to Hogwarts eventually. There are some very important character's who will appear in the next chapter. Along with more of Harry's history and heritage.

Please review. I love reviews! I will know when people read because of the hits. Please I accept **anonymous** reviews. Thank you to all who read this. This is the first chapter and just so you know the chapters will get longer. Again thank and good night! Ciao for now.

**Karone**


End file.
